californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Liana Takashi
Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Black or Red *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Trademark:' Either it's the hair or my resemblance to Jung Soojung. I like my face, not to sound vain though but I find myself pretty. If not pretty, at least okay-looking. I'm the typical Asian, with the pale skin and black hair and brown eyes. I actually go back and forth through red and brown hair, because I went into a rebellious stage during 8th Grade and dyed my hair pink. My dads went nuts and grounded me, but they eventually gave up and actually started complimenting how red looks good on me. I also have a very specific style and its called pajamas. Um, my clothes are mostly of the color red because red is an epic color. Family William Grayson William is my dad. He's the really serious one and I wonder how he got together with my other father, because they're like polar opposites. He's more into business related stuff and daddy's more into arts. Whenever I ask this, they respond and say its because "opposites attract". I also call him Dad, because he refuses to be called Daddy. I don't understand why they used daddy's last name instead of dad's, dad is the manlier one lols no offense though but its true. James Takashi James is my daddy. I prefer him over Dad tbh, I love them both equally though. But he's a lot of more fun to be with and he's an artist. Even though we're not related by blood, I inherited from him the ability to draw like anime and manga characters which is pretty effin' awesome. He says that he'll support me in everything, unless if I become a.. um, a wh*re. I don't like the word, but its what he said. Stephen Takashi Stephen is my cousin, well older cousin but you probably get that drift. He's a cousin from Daddy's side, we're not biological cousins though because y'know me being adopted and sheet. Anywho, he goes to college in Harrington and he majors in computer science. He's really annoying and he likes telling us that he's really popular in college, but we don't really believe him since his only friend is a girl named Elisa AND ELISA IF YOU'RE READING THIS STEPHEN LIKES YOU SO DON'T LISTEN TO HIM IF HE TELLS YOU THAT HE LIKES A GIRL NAMED JESSICA, HE DOESN'T KNOW ANY JESSICA'S, THAT ASSHOLE. Yeah, he's an asshole but I love him because he's like a brother to me and I basically spent my childhood with him. History All I know is that I was born somewhere in North Carolina to a British mother and Korean father, and I don't know what was going on their minds by then and gave me away. Luckily I was adopted by William Grayson and James Takashi, they named me and everything and everything was really cool by then. Personality Stephen says that I'm a really violent person, because I exaggerate my emotions. I apparently have a habit of hitting people whenever I'm happy, mad, fangirling and ect. ect. I also act depressed because my ships usually never become canon and end up with someone else and it hurts. I'm also pretty dorky and I try to do aegyo sometimes, but it always comes out awkward. I'm not really scared of people getting a bad image of me. I can also be really sassy and spunky, but that's not important. Friends Kyuhyun Choi Kyung is a friend. How we became friends is really weird and awkward, but we're really close now. He's like a brother and he's awesome. Trivia *I'm British-Korean, but I think I only got the Korean genes and not the British ones. *Red and Blue are my favorite colors. *New Girl is basically the only show I watch nowadays. *I'm also pretty athletic but I'm only good in running and volleyball. I used to be in my old school's volleyball team. *I don't normally have mental husbands but dear lord, Myungsoo is a life ruiner. *Backseat Serenade (ATL), Don't You Worry Child (SHM) and Royals (Lorde) are my favorite songs ever. Gallery Krystalll.gif Tumblr_mecorn3Sli1r1zur6o1_500.gif Krystalwatergun.gif Tumblr_mjbb8wsexy1s07dzwo1_500.gif Krystalelectricshock.gif Lianawb.png Tumblr_mqwm981gFb1s7lc3ho1_r1_250.png Tumblr mqwm981gFb1s7lc3ho2 r1 250.png Tumblr_mqwm981gFb1s7lc3ho3_r1_250.png Tumblr_mrrk0dd0RO1sainmro1_500.jpg Soojung.gif Krystal_Jung_f(x)_-_Vogue_Girl_Magazine_May_2013_Adidas_Beauty_Sports_Bra_GIF_(2).gif Krystal_Jung_f(x)_-_Vogue_Girl_Magazine_May_2013_Adidas_Beauty_Sports_Bra_GIF_(8).gif Krystal_Jung_f(x)_Beautiful_and_Pretty_Girl.png Krystal_Jung_f(x)_Cute_GIF_(3).gif Krystal_Jung_Red_Hair_f(x)_Rum_Pum_Pum_Pum_MV_GIF_(2).gif Krystal_Jung_Red_Hair_f(x)_Rum_Pum_Pum_Pum_MV_GIF_(3).gif Krystal_Jung_Red_Hair_f(x)_Rum_Pum_Pum_Pum_MV_GIF_(4).gif Krystal_Jung_Red_Hair_f(x)_Rum_Pum_Pum_Pum_MV_GIF.gif Krystal2.jpg Krystalgorg.gif Krystalhair.gif Lianaedit1.png Tumblr_lku1jhWZBI1qe9as2.jpg|I this was me when I was 14. Tumblr_mi4ympmrv71r62nvyo2_250.gif Tumblr_mkzyrhq7CN1revbu7o1_500.jpg Tumblr_mlwhct5XhB1s3rrvdo1_500.png Tumblr_m0ycoih0o01qdnnfso1_500.png Tumblr_mdg5h1h3801qjr9rfo1_250.png Tumblr_mm0xwgHgME1rmnid6o1_500.png Tumblr_mmhlq42Hr21s0887lo1_500.jpg Krystalaegyu.gif Krystaledit.png Krystalhappy.gif Krystal-on-the-phone-krystal-jung-31740110-500-686.jpg Krystaltounge.gif Krystalblegh.gif Tumblr_mqpx5rGAGl1qdcel5o1_250.gif Tumblr_mqpx7rY3R31qdcel5o1_250.gif Tumblr_mpzwv17U8s1r5y7pko1_500.png Tumblr_mqx50pdSKP1ri33eqo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mqy4iosToM1rva5t1o1_500.png Tumblr_mqykfhTuB11rlmig2o1_500.jpg Tumblr mrwu1fkY4T1qanpgto6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrwu1fkY4T1qanpgto5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrwu1fkY4T1qanpgto4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrwu1fkY4T1qanpgto3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrwu1fkY4T1qanpgto2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrwu1fkY4T1qanpgto1 r1 250.gif Tumblr_m2uj4b9Br21r3cwhvo1_500.gif Tumblr_m3gijytuog1r3cwhvo1_500.gif Tumblr_mq2h37rHzE1s5wlluo1_500.gif Tumblr_mil3k1M6b31qhen3so1_500.png Tumblr_mqk65q89Qn1qe8y3go1_500.png tumblr_lau49pEKAG1qavyqio1_250.gif Krystall.gif Minstal.jpg Krystal_Jung_Gee_Dance_Moves_GIF_(5).gif KrystallAnnoyed.gif KrystallAnnoyred1 KrystalInheritor9.gif KrystalInheritor8.gif KrystalInheritor7.gif KrystalInheritor6.gif KrystalInheritor5.gif KrystalInheritor4.gif KrystalInheritor3.gif KrystalInheritor2.gif KrystalInheritor1.gif KrystalInheritor.gif KrysInheritors5.gif KrysInheritors4.gif KrysInheritors3.gif KrysInheritors2.gif KrysInheritors1.gif KrysInheritors.gif NxUQa.jpg